If You Like It I Love It
by TicTacStory
Summary: As in Wammy s the two M s start realizing that their feelings for eachother is more than just friendship,two girls are ready to put everything to everything to prevent these boys from falling into real-life Yaoi.Will their friendship hold against them?
1. The Twins And The M&Ms

"This is soo stupid" Matt pointed out.

"Wow Matt, first time I hear you say something smart" The blonde who was lying next to him teased.

"Who`s idea was this anyway?"

"Janice and course." Mello rolled his eyes and eventually shut them.

"Twins, children of devil, born in hell." Matt grinned and concentrated at the sky on top of him, they were at Wammy`s, their home.

The grass beneath them was a green that you would only expect to see in fairy tails, they were sitting (lying down in Mello`s case) under a large three, its large leaves and old wood gave the orphanage a magic touch, it was dark and the stars above them were shining.

A hand softly wacked him on the head, to be more exact, two hands.

"You know,"

"We heard that,"

Matt lift his eyebrow and looked up to see who the who the hand belonged to, Beyond Birthday and L Lawliet, of course.

"Where the hell did you two come from,also must you always be atached to freaking hip" Mello snickered, quite odd, considering he never once opened his eyes.

Beyond and L exchanged looks, "You have no room to talk," Beyond started, as he made himself confortable and sat next to Matt.

"...im a 75 percent shure you two will end up fucking- excuse my hast language- sweetly making love with eachother by end of this year." L finished, as he carefully sat next to Mello, forever hugging his knees.

"My God Lawliet are you on drugs? Must we call a doctor?" The blonde`s lips twitched in a little smile, still not opening his eyes.

"Well...My dear Mello, somehow the idea isnt that much of a turn-off" Matt teased as he closed his face to his friend`s, their lips just a breath away from touching. Mello got his goggles between his index-fingers and snapped it against his nose, Matt yelped.

Of course, this was the usual, it ment nothing. Or atleast, thats what they wanted it to mean; nothing.

They were always teasing eachother, they had everyone fooled in the orphanage (well, many people atleast) 15 year old Matt, and 16 year old Mello knew eachother even before either of them had to go to Wammy House, their friendship was something not many had, many were jealous, and Matt and Mello did cheris what they had, sometimes they thought that they knew eachother better than they knew themselves...it was a quite frigthening idea.

Beyond again wacked Matt on the head, which caused Matt to fall on Mello`s chest, the blonde`s leather black motor jacket was quite confortable, but somehow the cross necklace he had wasnt soo, confortable, I mean.

"Get a room." he looked over at his brother, who had a amused expression on his face.

Matt got up from his friends chest and sat in his regular position."Now can`t we go already? its midnight and if Roger finds out were here..."

The boys exchanged worried glances, well, Beyond and Matt did. Mello shut is eyes again and Lawliet was, well...being Lawliet.

"Sorry dude, devil sisters got us blackmailed." Mello patted his friend on the shoulder, and cracked an eye open to look at the teen next to him.

"Oh Shakespears and Mother Maria," Beyond took a dramatic pose. "Where shall the times have gone, those blissed innocent days of fresh grasshopers and magic unicorns hence the moments were girls from the same whomb relished to use such futale way of blackmail and thus we shan`t be in this tremendous trouble." he lift his hand to give his act a little more drama.

_What does shakespears have to do with Maria, and whats with the unicorns? im surprised he didnt speak about pink leprachons _Mello wondered, and stared at the Beyond, the sight got rather boring (And amusing, somehow, its not everyday you see Beyond in the "Freddy Mercury" pose.) soo he looked at his twin brother instead. "What`s with you?"

Lawliet shrugged and yawned. "That German exam today was a pain."

Matt`s eyes widened as he threw his hands in his hair and leaned back on the three behind him. "GAAAHH dont talk about exams! just don`t!"

He was about to squeal something else but instead he bit Beyond`s hand, he blinked and looke over to the guy. "What the hell?" he asked, but since he had a HAND in his mouth it came out like. "Waf ze Hel?"

"Shhh" Beyond said, and Lawliet murmmured something, Mello wasnt quite shure but it sounded something like. "Oh boy, now he did it."

Mello also opened his eyes since he was surprised by their sudden silence (Honestly, silence was hard to find, especially in THEIR group, well, except Near, because, well, if you are 14 and you play with Superman figures it just writes "outcast" on your forehead.)

There was a soft rustle from the bushes not to far from them, they also heared a click of a lantern, this alarmed Beyond, Matt, Mello and also Lawliet, they didnt need to be gifted geniuses to figure out who it was, the terror of Wammy House...Roger.

If you have orphans, especially the smartest ones out there, them staying out till after midnight (and OKAY they were blackmailed, but he didnt know that) and a cranky old man who hates kids yet works in a orphanage (Who can really blame Beyond and Matt to figure out wheter he was a pedophile or not?) spells out trouble, Roger was forced to work the four geniuses to the bone, they WERE future detectives after all, this, frankly, got them quite mad sometimes (especially Mello and Beyond.) Soo like any group of blackmailed teenagers would do, they did it;Run.

"Oh shit!" Mello stood up and grabbed his goggle-wearing friend by his wrist to push him up and make a run for it, Beyond put his pocket knife in his, well, pocket. And grabbed his brother, both who didnt hesistate to also run.

They were fast runners, they were nearly out of breath when they reached the back of the orphanage, the Girl`s wing of the place, they rested in the grass for a split second and Beyond knocked on the window.

A blonde girl opened the door, her big green eyes looking at Beyond, her gaze then slowly passing to Mello and Lawliet.

Another girl poked her head trough the window, the girl looked exacly the same as the other, who were they? oh no one less but the two girls who blackmailed the boys, Janice and Jaiice Whingstones, daughters of a plastic surgeon who lost his life in a fire, and daughter of a model who broke her neck while walking on the catwalk, both sisters had to experience her death, the fall, the deadly shoes she was wearing that cost her life, it was a haunting experience.

The boys, one at the time climbed up the window to collapse in the girl`s room, the room consisted out of four girls ; Janice,Jaiice, Linda and absent Nina, although Nina was more of a female Near, silent, abscent and cocky if she wants, just she didnt have much of a toy-fetish, more of a Yaoi-fetish, a true fangirl, always reading trough BL manga or in the media room watching anime`s like "JunJou Romantica" "Loveless" and "One Peice."

When Beyond got out his pocket knife and started biting it seductively, Mello got out another chocolate bar with a pissed expression on his face, and Lawliet crashed on the floor, Janice spoke.

"Where is my Matty?"

_YOUR Matty? _Mello thought, and chuckled at the tought.

The boys exchanged looks, where WAS Matt?

Beyond was about to look out of the window, but Jaiice stepped infront of him and held out her hand to stop him. "If Roger is out there and sees you, he`ll like, freak out and die."

Beyond was appalled by the idea of someone dying due freak-out, if that was possible, Mello would surely be a ghost by now.

Jaiicee took the liberty of looking out the window, she was surprised to see "Matty" casually gaming on his Gameboy against the wall.

"Took you long enough" He said and put the machine in his pocket to climb up to the room, he crashed on the bed next to Janice, Janice giggled and eyed him seductively.

"What the hell Matt," Mello said, quite annoyed by the girl lying next to his friend.

"You morons didnt do what we said didnt you?" Jaiicee exploded and stomped around the room, give the each boy A Look, a look that could frankly kill,if that was possible.

"What the fu-" Mello started and stood up, facing the blonde infront of him.

"-are you honestly saying that-" Matt continued,

"No, Jaiicee." Beyond finished.

"Are you boys idiots or...?" before she could go any further, Mello got a beautiful red rose out of his pocket and tossed it at the girl.

"Oranges." Lawliet suddenly said from the corner of the room, all gazes dragged to him.

"Are you on drugs?" Matt wondered out loud.

"Actually, since everyone had said something and I felt left out, also, the tension was killing us."

"Right." His brother said.

"Now what were you saying, Jaiicee?" Mello said. "I honestly expected you to make us do something more...threathening."

"Not pick up a fucking rose." Beyond said, although he himself found the colour rather pretty, reminded him of blood, he wondered if roses could also bleed? and if so, was this rose just unlucky? or was he simply born like that, perhaps he was the devil under the roses.

"Ohmigosh you guys, this is NOT just a rose-"

Lawliet cut her off. "Im a 99% shure it is, in fact, a rose"

"NOO DONT BANG THE OTHER GUY RITSUKA, HE DOESNT LOVE YOU!" Nina chipped in.

Jaiicee rolled his eyes and again gave Lawliet Her Look. "Just FYI this is a rose that only grows in England, much less, in DECEMBER, and they are easier to find at NIGHTIME, furthermore, this was NOT something easy to do, okay?"

Mello answered with a snicker accompaned with a "Not something easy for someone with your characteristics indeed,"

Janice knew out of experience that once Mello started on something they would never hear the end of it, much more if the other boys chip in, soo she did what any right thinking girl would do. "Um, im going to the bathroom Kay?"

Matt, who was lying next to her, nodded and smiled, Janice`s cheek got a soft tone of rouge and she hopped out.

"Now can you give us the...you know, thing." Mello said, even though it sounded more like a treath than a question.

"Oh I will..."

He got his hand out and made a impatient gesture with his index finger. "This year perhaps, seriously im tired as hell and want to go to bed already-"

"-And my DS ran out of battery just when I was about to beat Bowser, do you know how frustrating that is?"

Jaiicee rolled her eyes and thought by herself, _Just what does Janice SEE in that geek?_

"Exacly, soo gi-"

Janice smirked and put her hand on her petitie waist, "Oh Mello," With her other hand, she passed her hand around the blonde`s neck, and with her index finger she lift his head a little, to Mello`s great, and understandable annoyance. "I cannot do that yet."

"And why..." Beyond started.

"...Is that?" Lawliet finished.

"Spit it out already" Mello said, not pleased yet not fully displeased by Janice moving forward, their bodies closing to eachother, but he couldnt help feeling the unfamiliarity, normally, apart from the girls he had ever dated (About two girls, dont get me wrong, Mello was a sheer womanizer, HE just refused to commit to something as cheesy as "love" although Matt, who shared his ideals, did have more girlfriends, and many more tongues down his troath) the person ever being up close to him was Matt, and he never felt to annoyed by Matt`s body up his, actually, the feeling was always quite tempting, to say the least.

"I have one more favour to ask you"

Her head closed even neared to his, their body heat clearly heating the small space between them.

_A favour or obligation? this is getting sheer problematic, and also does she HONESTLY have to be that close to Mello? _Matt tought, and heard Jaiicee out. _Sheer problematic? Damn, I dont think L is on crack, Jaiicee is the one on crack here._

Little did he know that those words Janice pronounced were just the beggining of his problems.

_**A/N I can only say one thing.**_

_**O_O**_


	2. YaoiLoving Future Tellers

"My god Jaiicee, do I have to sue you for blackmail?" Matt said, as he got out a cigarette and lit it up.

Jaiicee gave the cigarettes a dissaproving look and then looked into the eyes of her pry. "Actually, Mello I want to speak to you later, alone."

Beyond wolf whisteled, gaining himself another treathening look of grinned and started poking his brother with the knife, "Drop the knife back-up" L had said.

"Call me back-up again and you will experience it" Beyond treathend, poking his brother again with the knife.

Mello decided to give no more attention to the twins, his own experience being traumatizing enough.

"Jaiicee are you ki-"

His words silenced as the seductive girl near him put her index finger on his lips, "Sshh" she winked and looked over to Matt, he who felt like stranggling the girl for reasons that were even beyond him.

The girl continued "Mels, this has nothing to do with you...well, maybe a bit,"

Normally, Mello would have already shot the woman (okay, thats what he always implied, but the biggest thing he had done when someone called him "Mels" was throw his Gameboy in the bathtub.)

"Matt, this is about you."

"Oh here it comes" Matt teased.

"I have to say it fast before she comes,"

"Well say it"

"Ask my sister out"

This caused Matt to almost choke on his cigarette, if such thing was possible.

Beyond and Lawliet started laughing, and Mello just blinked.

"Oh fuck no" Matt said with all his heart.

"Oh come ON."

"No"

"Like, Matt, dont be an ass"

"Still a no"

"Matt."

"Not gonna happen."

Jaiicee looked over to the other guys, Beyond was first to speak. "What? he`s fully and utterly right, sorr Jaiicee but I cant see, HIM" He pointed to Matt. "With...HER" he pointed at the door.

"I more see him with Mello, also, for Janice`s and our own sanity, dont do it" Lawliet added.

"I will show everyone the pi-"

"You wouldnt" Matt said.

"Oh yes I would" Janice assured.

"Dont be a bitch." Beyond stated, as he licked his knife.

Jaiicee gave him A Look.

_Why are girls soo...soo...whats the right word? _Matt tought "I honestly dont care, do as you wish"

"Oh Ma-aaatt!" Janice yammered, she yelped as she felt the blonde infront of her grabbing her shoulders. "Janice," Mello warned.

_Obnoxious? No, _"Right, im going to the bathroom alright?" he yawned and walked out of the room. Why did he say no? whenever he got the chance he would make-out with a girl, why was this different? maybe it was her can blame Jaiicee for giving Matt such a bad impression on the twins, or maybe it was something else? and why the hell did it bother him soo much that Jaiicee was soo close to Mello? Damn...

He was to tired and instead of wricking his brains he lit up another cigarette.

_**-Meanwhile, in Jaiicee`s and Janice`s and Linda`s and Nina`s room. As Know As=Hell`s dorm-**_

"Gosh Mello, what is going on between you two?" She said with a flirty tone, she wrapped her arms around Mello`s neck and eyed him from head to toe in a seductive way, and it wasnt the I-want-to-let-you-know-that-I-love-you seduction, it was the this-is-my-way-of-telling-you-I-wanna-fuck-you seduction.

Not good.

Mello moved his head a little to the right, and gave her a questioning expression.

Soo Jaiicee continued.

"Matt and Mello, M&M`s, your obsession with chocolate," She laughed at her own joke as if her life depended on it, even abcent Nina looked alarmed, and the twins echanged glares, even though, L was quite appalled.

"Now that you mention it," Said Nina, looking up from another of her BL books, "This happened in a book I once read, two boys who were bestfriends, they both felt something more than friendship for eachother but they didnt want to admit it to themselves-"

"Sounds like a crap book" Beyond chipped , however ignored him.

"-And both of them started avoiding eachoter and dating other people -girls- and finally forgot about eachother but they felt that something missed in their life-"

"Jam, its always the Jam." Beyond again said.

"-And five years later, when their married to the women, they see eachother again, they realized what they missed all those years were eachother and they ended up-"

"Making sweet love under the moon`s light with the fresh winter leaves beneath them?" Beyond tried again.

"Um"

"No. Actually, one of them commits suicide out of depression, soo the other did too because he wanted to be reunited with the one he loved-" She sighed heavily and put up a dreamy expression, she also clutched her BL manga to her chest. "Soo romantic."

"Plain stupid if you ask me." Beyond said again.

"Jaiicee, whatever the hell is going on between me and Matt is only and exclusively between me and Matt, I dont see where YOU fit in that painting, also, I hardly appreciate the fact that you resembled our relasionship from the relasionship of two fat pinda`s with chocolate around them. Even if they are damn delicious."

_Felt a little more than friendship for eachother... _Nina`s story was on constant replay in Mello`s mind, _What is WITH that girl?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the other blonde, for reasons that were beyond Mello she put her hand against his cheek, her other arm however still wrapped around him.

"Soo what you`re saying is...there is nothing going on between the two of you?"

Mello frowned and shrugged his head...I mean, there was nothing going on between them right?

..._**Right?**_

"Oh..." Jaiicee smiled and closed her head to Mello`s, even IF there was something going on between him and Matt, but damn Jaiicee was hot. How could he possibly deny it?

"Than you probably dont mind..." She started to whisper.

Beyond and Lawliet looked at eachother and shrugged going back to their own business. Nina looked dissapointed, she was obviously craving for her real-life Yaoi time.

"...That I do this do you?" Their lips met, and the fireworks they always talk about?

Nope, not there.

But it felt good, atleast, it didnt feel displeasing, more less, Mello WANTED it to feel good, he needed to get his mind of things, and this girl ought to do just that.

Or soo he tought.

And as if Linda wasnt sleeping, as if Beyond and Lawliet weren`t watching every wanking second of it, as if Nina wasnt there, as if Matt and Janice weren`t about to walk in every second from now, Jaiicee was about to pull Mello on the bed, (If lifting his shirt, which was quite hard to do, considering his clothing style, and sticking her boobs nearer to his face were any indication of going one step further...)

And just after Mello had his hand under her black shirt, just after he stuck his tongue in her mouth, and she was exploring every inch of his mouth, Matt walked in, better said, he was ABOUT to walk in.

Matt slowly and lazily walked to the girl`s dorm _Do these girls have nothing better to do? Seriously, I wonder when I can go back to playing my game, I pretty much OWNED Bowser and then it decides to run out of battery? _He stoped walking for a second _Its the curse of the devil twins, yes, that must be it. _He continued wishing for the night (Day, better said, considering it was 2 FREAKING A.M) to end. _Aw man, I feel bad for Mello for leaving him with Janiicee, I wonder if Janice already came back? perhaps I really should go with her, she`s hot, she really is. _Matt yawned _Or maybe I should screw Mello, he`s hot, aswell._

_..._

_Did I just think that? _ And although this was a very Un-Matt thing to do, he started blushing. _You have GOT to be kidding me, am I actually falling for the leather-wearing blonde haired guy who once nearly stranggled me...IN THE DEEP PART OF THE WATER AT THE BEACH. and OKAY he looked hot even that time Beyond put Make-Up on him when he was asleep, but still, I mean, he doesnt even have BOOBS._

_Obviously._

He nearly reached the room as he heard Jaiicee`s giggles and a few "Oh Mello dont TEASE me like that!"`s, this creeped Matt out, for the obvious reasons.

_Am I hearing it correct or am I imagening things? or perhaps its the lack of sleep thats doing it..._

Before he would walked in the room, he checked the area to see if it was clear,

_Nina is reading, Beyond is ehm...licking his knife? and Lawliet...oh right, being Lawliet, and Oh Look, Janice is not here, and Mello has his hands down Jaiicee`s shirt sucking her face...wait... WHAT THE FRIGGEN HELL._

He nearly tripped over himself at the sight. And in the hope that the lack of sleep was just causing the images, he blinked a few times and again looked.

No, unfortunatly he wasnt sleeping, nor was it the second hand smoke that caused his brain to go in a blur, this was real.

He sank down besides the wall, next to the door so no-one would realize he`s there,

_Breathe in, breath , thats better..._

"Mello, you are soo bad!"

_Ohmigod what is WRONG with that girl? Why does it bother me anyway? fucking hell what the hell is going on..._

He heard footsteps coming closer to him, thanks to the lack of light in the hallway at that time of the day/night, he couldnt figure out who it was, thankfully it became clear to Matt when he heard Janice`s sweet voice asking him. "Matt, are you okay?" She giggled softly and put her hand on her mouth. "Need help with something? Im always here for you you know?" she said a little too sweetly.

Matt blinked at the girl and took her hand which she had pulled out to help him up.

_**-Again, meanwhile in Hell`s dorm-**_

There was no one in the room at the moment.

No, better said, there were plenty of people in the room, but not that Jaiicee really cared.

Because if you have perfectly-good-looking and short-tempered guy kissing you it doesnt matter wheter they are alone or in a packed place, and Jaiicee did what any girl in her position would do, and perhaps it was out of love for the boy infront of her, or perhaps it was for the sake of her sister, she was about to pull the blonde on the bed by softly pulling his hair.

_What the hell am I doing? _Mello wondered. _This is the sort of thing Matt does, making out with someone he doesnt even care about, why am I doing this?_

And as if he just realized the girl was sitting on his lap, ON THE BED, he shook his head and refused to go any further, what was he thinking? Did he do it out of the fun of it? or was it something else, perhaps a feeling to get rid off...

"Look." Mello said, wishing to be in anyother place but that, the scenario of an angry Jaiicee was not the best.

"Mhmm?" Said the girl, her arms still wrapped around Mello, her butt however on the bed (Mello took the liberty to carefully place her there.) she was obviously expecting them to continued since she had her eyes closed.

"I cant do this."

More than angry, Jaiicee had a...surprised face. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"You, me, no." Mello cleared up.

"What do you MEAN?"

"This." He gave her a sympathic look, even Mello couldnt be too impatient with the girl who he was just making love with, despite what Matt might do.

"Its not going to happen" He added.

"But...Mello..." Now her expression changed to something sad "I dont get you, we have been doing this for the past half HOUR."

Mello decided it was time to reincarnate in his true self. "Jaiicee, please dont be a pain and quite pinching my neck with your fake nails"

This caused Beyond, who, truthfully, Mello forgot about, to go "Ohhh" In the treathening-highschool-bitch-fight way.

"Mello are you kidding me? you kissed me, you went down my godamn bra-"

This surprised Mello, he didnt quite remember the part where he put his hand on her boobs.

"-And now you`re telling me that you dont WANT IT? am I not good enough?"

_Oh thats not it all, you`re good alright, perhaps a bit pushy, but nothing to displeasing _Mello tought by himself.

"-Its like, you want to get rid of something! I tought you said you didnt like Matt!" She whined, and a few seconds after she pronounced those words, her grin turned into something that belonged on a evil witch`es face.

"I do not." Mello guaranteed, giving her A Look.

"But Melloooo!" She cried again.

"Jaiicee, enough." He stood up and was ready to leave. "Its four in the freaking morning, we have class tommorow, im tired, Matt didnt come back he might have flushed himself down toilet, Nina looks pissed, and you dont look much better either" he was going to continued stepping but was stopped by the girl`s hand randomly slapping herself into his.

"Mello..." She sighed and pulled the boy`s hand to herself, causing Mello to again fall on the bed.

Mello didnt get time to get over the fact that Jaiice might have been stronger than him, since he was already startled by her next words. "Its not going to be that easy to get rid of me." she assured and finally let the boy go.

And without saying anything, all three, Mello, Beyond and Lawliet walked out the door, just to be badly surprised by yet again another make-out.

"Sheesh, first Mello, now Matt, when is our turn?" Beyond couldnt help put comment.

Mello just blinked.

No really, his mind was quite numb.

And its not like the first time he had ever seen Matt stick his tongue down a girl`s troath.

But still, the sight made his stomach lurch, but he refused to think any further what the cause may have been.

Matt was pushed against the hallway wall, the girl known as Janice holding his shoulders, and Matt`s arms perfectly wrapped around her waist, he stopped kissing the girl (and viceversa) as Matt felt Lawliet`s finger poking into his arm.

The girl inmediatly pulled away, but put her head in his chest, her hands still on his shoulder, her recently kissed lips smiled to the twins, but she gave a different smile to Mello, a triumphant, somewhat treathening smile.

"Lets get the hell out of here" Said the blonde, surprised by his words, he pushed his friend forward and gave Janice, just like to her sister, A Look. And Beyond nor Lawliet gave her a very sympathic look.

The twins and Matt and Mello waved goobye at the stairs, they both lived in different rooms, finally when Matt and Mello reached their room the blonde spoke. "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? Please tell me she blackmailed you or I swear I will barf over a sleeping Near" he pointed at the boy who was softly snoring on his bed.

Matt instead of making a cocky comment like he normally would, shot back with the same question. "What`s wrong with me? whats wrong with YOU?"

"What do you mean what`s wrong with me?"

"What what what do you mean what?"

Mello snickered a little. "I have no idea what you`re talking about, Mail Jeeva-" His words were silences by the pillow Matt threw at the blonde.

"You insane?" Matt said.

"Enligthen me with your sudden feelings towards me"

"You, that...THING you were screwing just a few minutes ago"

Mello sighed. "Does it really matter? you yourself were sticking your tongue down that `thing`s troath," He rolled his eyes and, taking his shirt off, pulling the pillow against his chest and closed his eyes.

"Mello, between you kissing a girl and me kissing a girl there is a huge difference" Matt acknoleaged.

"Is that soo?" Mello said with a tyresome voice, he was quite annoyed by his goggle wearing friend.

"Look, Matt, even if you and I had so-" Mello tried to continue, but Matt stopped him.

"Mello"

"Mhm?"

"Just, shut up, seriously."

"Whatever" Mello muttered under his breath and sighed, _What the hell is HIS problem? _He added in silence, but he couldnt help feeling a bit hurt by Matt`s sudden command.

Mello couldnt help but remember the story Nina was telling earlier, about two guys who ignored eachother to not allow themselves to fall in love with eachother.

Mello shrugged.

Why was he thinking about freaking BL stories if he has a German, Algebra,French, Chemistry AND Pre-calculus exam tommorow?

_**A/N that was quite...**_

_**...long.**_

_**Hope you liked it and please review :3**_


	3. Algebra Love Problems

_**A/N Its four in the freaking night, give me a break.**_

It was 7 in morning, lunchtime for all Wammy boys and girls in the cantene,

Lunch time, a time where the table next to the white wall with the roses on the floor would either chat, laugh, eat like the have never eaten before or simply making fools out of themselves.

But today? No foolish-ness, no chat, and hardly eating.

The rose table was in a slight silence, Matt and Mello had their head tiredly on the table with their hands under the wooden peice of furniture(A big no-no for Watari or Roger) either because,

were about to suffer five hours worth of exams.

they fell asleep two hours before they had to wake up.

that they themselves would rather not think about.

Near was first to notice the weird silence, and spoke. "God`s sake, whats with YOU people?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Matt and Mello are pissed off with eachother." Beyond said airly with his foot against the table and his back relaxing on the wall behind him.

"We are not." Both Matt and Mello said at the same time, lies creeping in their voice.

"You are not eating cereals or chocolate Mello, atleast there`s something wrong with you." Lawliet tried, and poked the boy infront of him with a spoon, Mello shrugged. "Im tired okay?"

Near looked over to Matt. "And what`s your excuse?"

Matt also shrugged. "Why dont you ask Mello? He supposedly knows me SOO we-"

Annoyance crept in his voice. "Fuck you Matt-" The boy however interrupted him.

"Oh please do." Matt said.

Both Beyond and Near laughed a little, Mello himself didnt know WHAT he felt, somehow the idea of kicking his ass next to beautiful roses wasn`t the best scenario he could be in.

He was about to answer his friend but the first bell of the morning stoked his words, the table let out a sigh,

"Who do we have now?" Asked Lawliet.

"Sexy Tiger." Beyond and Near responded at the sime time.

Now you`re reading this and thinking, "Who is sexy tiger?"

Lets get something straight here though, the woman is NOT sexy.

First of all, she owes her name to the tiger printed nails she ocasionally wears, sometimes she wore white dresses that looked like something a whore playing doctor would wear, she stuck her boobs out a little to harshly and her voice sounded like nails on chopboard.

Oh and just the fact that she`s a Spanish 62 years old woman.

And it wasn`t even sexy Spanish, simply old hag Spanish, which sucked in every way.

The second bell rang and they dragged themselves to class, everybody was already sitting innocently on their seats and eyed the boys weirdly as they walked in, Mis Sexy Tiger was sitting on the table with her eyebrowns raised. "Matt te pido una explicaciòn este mismo instante."

Nor Near nor Matt nor Mello nor Lawliet felt the awfull need of standing there while Matt was getting yelled at, also, Miss Sexy Tiger looked like she was having the time of her life giving Matt a hard time, it was almost a pity to break it up for her.

"Eh..." Matt awkwardly shuffled with his feet and brushed his hand in his hair.

"Una contestaciòn ahora por favor señorito Matt." She said eagerly, Mello was holding in a laugh to Matt`s frustration.

Matt did not feel the neccesity of staying there and being made a fool off and instead sat in his chair next to the window, "Pardon me, but I did not understand a single thing you just said."

Miss Sexy Tiger made her eyes look like tiny jewels. "Quitate las gafas, señorito Matt."

_Oh god, _Matt thought, _Does this woman have a death wish on me or something?_

He obeyed the woman and took off his goggles for the mere reason of shutting her up, but that, was of course just wishfull thinking.

She started walking around the room and started speaking about "respect" and "expectations" her crap Spanish accent and chopboard nailing voice made the speech a little hard to listen to, "Señorito Matt, you are the third smartest kid at Wammy`s and both Roger and Watari have high expectations of you-" She eyed the classroom. "-And all of you, for that matter."

She continued speaking obviously enjoying the attention, it was alright with the boys, their hopes were up that she had forgotten the verbe exam, too bad, the last 15 minutes Miss Sexy Tiger announced the exam to begin.

Linda yammered as her girlfriends also whined. "But Miss Martinez..."

"Silencio!" She said with the nailing voice, no one dared to pronounce another word, and they faithfully engrossed themselves in the exam.

Which a 60% of the class flunked, by the way.

Algebra next, Miss Kortslich wasn`t too bad, she was a 28 year who seemed to have made it her hobby to annoy little orphans, despite everything, Matt liked her, she was blonde.

Learning from his past mistake he came in five minutes too early to everyone`s surprise, Beyond and Lawliet sat next to eachother and a bunch of girls were oozing around them, making seductive I-want-to-fuck-you gestures with their hands, the twins just exchanged looks and lift their chin as if to say "Whatever."

Janice and Jaiicee were also in their Algebra class, Jaiicee sat infront of Mello, she turned around a little too much and everytime Mello frowned at her she stuck her boobs out also a little to hard.

Janice sat behind Matt, she kept passing her notes saying things like. "We need 2 talk xx"

Which was quite mortyfing, but Matt didnt really care.

Miss Kortslich walked in and sat in her confortable teacher`s chair. "Today we have a exam!" She said it as if she won the lottery and as if it was breaking news.

The class let out a sigh.

"Come come, show some more enthusiasm." Miss Kortslich urgued.

_Yeah, because dividing letters with numbers is something to get SOO enthusiastic about. _Mello though in distress, he looked at the paper infront of him with disgust, he hated Algebra, hated, hated HATED algebra, first of all, Near always got better grades than him in it, secondly, he failed to see the point in learning it.

Mello liked English and Creative Writing, although that bloody narrative voice got boring, and then he got bored, everyone got bored, and boredom sucks.

Beyond and Lawliet finished the exam in ten minutes, Near in fifteen, Mello in 25 and Matt in 30 minutes, the boredom and the lack of sleep caused them to seriously fall asleep in the middle of class.

A perfectly manicured nail poked Mello in the back, he snapped awake and annoyed, he looked around to remember where he was and he spotted Matt brushing his eyes and yawning, same went for Beyond and Lawliet.

"What in the world do you think you`re doing falling asleep in MY class?" Miss Kortslich asked upset.

Beyond spoke, "Miss, I would fall asleep in your classroom as much as I would fall asleep in anyother, please do not take offence."

But she obviously did, she eyed Matt from tip to toe. "All of you, I want a 60 page report on my desk tommorow speaking about the history of Algebra."

"WHAT?." Mello blurted out before he could stuff those words back up.

Jaiicee giggled and looked at the blonde.

"Do you have a problem with my method`s Mello?" She asked looking all superior.

Mello move nervously with his fingers, thinking how the hell he was getting out of this. "No, but-"

he got intterupted by madam Kortslich, "You can spread the work with someone else of you wish, since you and Matt are always together how about you do it together?"

There fell a silence in the classroom, "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"No problem." Matt responded, and Mello nodded, "After all, in the lunchroom I asked you something, must this evening not be a good time?" He asked with a mocking tone.

Mello huffed. "Is the evening a good time to kill someone?"

Miss Kortslich laughed a little.

"Mello, honestly I wanted to tell you tha-" Matt got intterupted by an angry looking Jaiicee, "Madam, do you not think we must continue with the exam?"

Kortslich looked a little surprise but nodded, "Yes,"

Janice passed Matt another note, "We need 2 talk, tis bout Mel meet me in the hallways after school."

Matt frowned at the paper, it sounded like some heavy espionage mission, and what did Janice know about Mello that Matt didnt?

Jaiicee leaned over to Mello when the teacher was looking the other way, "We need to talk," she said, "Its about Matt."

_**A/N Oh my god that was stupid.**_

_**I should honestly be studying right now, and that`s what I`ll do, im blaming you guys if I fail History and Spanish and French and Sports and Algebra and Chemistry.**_


End file.
